Le courage de ma Vie
by Nane2Bru
Summary: Assise, cela faisait longtemps que Bella était assise... fausse actrice, vraie spectatrice d'une vie qu'elle n'aime pas... Parfois rien ne se passe... et la vie se moque...


_Alors ça fait un moment que ce texte me hante... pour celles qui connaissent ma vie perso... elles comprendront, pour les autres... je suis sortie du pays des bisounours et je suis rentrée dans la vie._

_Pour celles qui veulent lire un truc gai... il y a la dernière ligne, sinon passez votre chemin_

_Pour les autres, d'après Claire c'est terrible..._

_Je vous embrasse, la suite de 2 anges arrive, elle est écrite._

_Une autre surprise aussi arrive._

_Au plaisir,_

_**Partir, c'est mourir un peu, rester c'est crever sûrement.**_

_Cela résume bien cet OS._

**Le Courage de ma vie.**

Assise, ça faisait longtemps que j'étais assise à la table de ma cuisine.

Je pensais.

Je pensais à mon fils que j'avais essayé de protéger de cette femme pas assez bien pour lui.

Mère-fille, impensable !

Il devait trouver une femme qui lui ferait ses propres enfants.

Son frère avait bien trouvé la femme parfaite, maquillée, surfaite, toute en apparence, habillée de façon voyante, les cheveux colorés, après c'était une coiffeuse alors c'est normal. Ils étaient en couple, partageaient un appartement quand même.

Mon mari, toujours prompt à sortir, à aller danser, il y avait toujours une femme pour l'emmener tourner sur la piste de danse et moi je n'aimais pas ça.

Je pensais alors à ce que j'aimais... une seule pensée me vint...

Mon verre et ma bouteille de whisky... ou plutôt mes bouteilles cachées partout dans toute la maison, dans les endroits les plus insolites.

C'était mon secret et mon évasion, ma raison de me détruire et de les détruire, tous, mes démons et ma famille, sans laisser d'épargnés.

Mon plan était parfait... Edward ne se doutait de rien. Comment faisait-il ? je pense que toute la famille l'avait deviné, mais lui non. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de personne plus aveugle ou naïve que celui qui ne veut pas voir ce qui est devant son nez : l'évidence !

Tout allait bien, je surveillais la moindre défaillance, la moindre déviation de mes garçons, le moindre ongle de pied pas coupé, quitte à le faire remarquer devant leurs amis. C'est bien connu quand on a honte une fois, on ne recommence pas.

Je disais donc que mon plan était parfait j'allais avoir un peu plus de cinquante ans.

Ce cap-là avait été terrible. Je n'ai pas aimé avoir cinquante ans, c'est idiot mais c'est comme ça. Je trouvais que ça faisait vieux, ça faisait, je ne sais pas... comme mes parents ?

Pourtant je les aimais.

Enfin, j'avais de la rancœur envers eux et surtout mon père.

Carlisle, ce père, ce héros...

Pour moi un père sensible et froid, prisonnier de son passé, de sa charge, de son rôle de père de famille, coincé entre son père absent, et Rosalie trop belle et trop déplacée dans cette famille et Jasper ce fils arrivé trop tard et choyé, car tant attendu.

Ma mère, Esmée est dure et parfois insensible.

Coincée dans l'éducation et le paraître. Les filles ne sifflent pas, ne parlent pas, ne font pas de commentaire, elles n'en ont ni l'état d'esprit, ni les moyens intellectuels. Dans sa tête, seuls les hommes et les garçons sont rois.

Je pensais donc, en finissant mon verre et en me levant pour passer l'aspirateur, avant qu'Edward ne rentre manger après la fin de ces cours, que mon plan était parfait.

Ce plan était PARFAIT.

Ce plan ETAIT parfait...

CE PLAN était parfa...

Mais je suis tombée...

Inconsciente...

Dans l'entrée...

Et là tout à basculé !

Pompiers, ambulance, hôpital, tests, beaucoup de tests, cardiaques, mais surtout sanguins...

Et là, la vérité est tombée !

Et Edward était abasourdi, incrédule, soufflé, incapable de croire à la vérité criante, cette vérité qui faisait enfin souffler la famille, soulagée que la vérité soit dévoilée.

Mais il a dû le voir par lui-même.

Entendre les mots « votre femme boit », « votre femme est alcoolique » était impossible.

Alors il est rentré dans notre maison et il a fait les placards, les uns après les autres, d'abord le bar, puis la cuisine, puis les armoires à vaisselle, les armoires à linge, les armoires à vêtements, les toilettes et la salle de bain.

Des bouteilles cachées, il y en avait partout.

La vérité était dévoilée et son monde est tombé.

Et j'ai dû faire face, avouer.

Moi, la femme tant aimée, la belle Bella a jeté à la figure de son bel Edward les raisons de ses actes.

Sa volonté de mourir, sa volonté de suicider, mais seulement à petit feu, pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir, pour qu'ils se rendent compte de combien j'avais souffert.

Et là, ça avait été le bal des faux-culs, de ceux qui sont là pour rire quand vous vous cassez la figure, ceux qui vont aller médire dans votre dos parce que vous n'êtes pas fichue d'assumer votre vie parfaite sans boire, sans acheter de l'alcool dans le dos de son mari parfait.

Parlons de lui, il a tout pour lui, il est présent, aimant, doux, pas forcément très démonstratif, mais une chose est sûre, je ne peux pas douter de son amour et de ses sentiments.

MAIS JE N'EN PEUX PLUS DE ÇA! JE SUIS BOURRÉE D'ANGOISSE, DE PEUR...

Alors, on l'a plaint, on l'a réconforté, soutenu et on m'a montré du doigt.

Mais on a eu pitié de lui.

Imaginez un peu... Sa femme risquait de mourir à tout moment, les médecins jonglant avec les effets secondaires du sevrage, de son corps qui se défendant contre ce sevrage involontaire, produisant autant de cochonneries qu'il pouvait.

Et je ne voulais pas me battre, je ne voulais pas qu'on me plaigne, après tout même en voulant essayer de mourir j'étais nulle !

Mais j'avais réussi à faire souffrir tout le monde.

Tout le monde sans exception.

Edward, les garçons, mes parents, nos familles.

Quelque soit l'ordre, ils vivaient un enfer et j'espérais en final ne pas voir la fin.

Pendant plus de six semaines, les médecins se sont battus contre moi, mon corps, ses réactions.

Moi je me suis battue pour qu'on me laisse seule et qu'on me laisse mourir.

Mon corps a perdu sa bataille face aux médecins et moi face à ma famille, mais j'avais fait assez de dégâts pour que ma filleule ne vienne plus me voir, que mon père ne veuille plus me parler, ma mère suivait mon père, alors de ce côté j'avais la paix, enfin.

Et puis j'avais pu rentrer.

Bien sûr tout avait été vidé, purgé et nettoyé. Je n'avais pas pu expliquer un mot de mes actions à Edward.

Comment expliquer l'inexplicable, juste le ressenti ?

Alors j'étais surveillée, telle une enfant, par Edward, qui tentait malgré tout de me faire confiance, par les garçons qui tentaient de maintenir leur mère en vie.

Dire que je n'ai pas été tentée serait mentir.

Dire que je n'ai pas rechuté serait mentir.

Dire que le médecin couvrait mes dérapages serait réaliste...

Mais j'ai fait des efforts !

Je suis sortie après Noël et avant le Nouvel An et pour la première fois j'ai dû faire face, et fêter la nouvelle année au jus d'orange, devant toute la famille, j'ai dû assumer mes actes : un enfer.

Les médecins m'avaient dit que si je passais le mois de février tout serait derrière moi

Alors je me suis battue, je me suis remise à entretenir ma maison, essayer de faire les repas, ne plus boire, j'ai repris toutes mes activités.

En clair, j'ai perdu.

J'ai fêté mon anniversaire aussi un jeudi 12 et c'était bien. J'étais superstitieuse, alors un vendredi 13, ce n'était pas possible, je crois que j'aurais demandé à ma mère de serrer les jambes.

Et puis, un jour comme les autres, je me suis accrochée avec mon grand, comme toute mère et son fils, pour une broutille, je pense.

En fait je ne sais plus...

Parce que quand il a franchi le pas de la porte d'entrée, en la claquant, j'ai eu un vertige. J'ai gagné mon lit, pour m'y allonger mais je ne l'ai pas atteint, j'étais trop juste.

Et au final...

J'ai gagné.

Edward était rentré dix minutes plus tard et c'est à nouveau lui qui m'avait trouvé. Mais cette fois, pas d'espoir, pas de retour en arrière possible.

Il n'y était pour rien, j'avais fait les efforts qu'il fallait, je l'avais aimé plus fort que la bouteille mais ça n'avait pas suffit, mon corps avait baissé les bras... mais pas moi...

J'avais alors vu mon père brisé, se recueillir, pleurer ma disparition, jurer que c'était « sa place de partir d'abord, pas moi ».

J'avais vu Edward se tenir droit, soutenir tout le monde, rassurer notre fils, lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien...

Mais ça n'avait pas suffi.

Mon père s'était effondré trois jours plus tard, à l'entrée de ma dernière demeure et il m'avait rejoint.

Il était au bras de mon fils aîné quand c'est arrivé.

Quand la fatalité s'en mêle !

Et j'avais vu, Edward, mon courageux, aimant et honnête mari, craquer devant la dernière de mon père, devant ces pertes dont il ne comprenait rien.

Je l'ai vu refaire sa vie, doucement, faire face à la jalousie de mes enfants, lui reprochant de m'avoir trompée sur mon lit de mort, faire face à la cruauté de la pas-si-parfaite femme de mon dernier quand elle est partie lui laissant toutes les factures impayées au point de mettre la maison sous hypothèque.

Impossible quand on le connaît, il a besoin de présence, rien d'autre.

Cette femme était belle, douce, aimante, elle l'a rassuré, soigné, guéri.

Il a élevé son fils comme le sien, le nôtre. Elle lui a donné la paix que je lui avais refusée.

Mais elle partie, elle aussi.

Comme Jasper l'avait fait deux mois plus tôt.

Ils m'ont rejoint...

Il a réussi à refaire sa vie, gardant la tête haute, homme de courage, valeureux, un cœur gros comme ça.

Autant Claire était douce et calme, autant celle-ci, mon ancienne meilleure amie était perfide et manipulatrice, profitant de son argent, de son lit, de ses amis et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aller chauffer d'autres lits et d'autres draps.

Je souffrais, de là où j'étais, responsable de cette situation, incapable de pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Pour Edward.

Pour mon fils.

Il a conjugué mes démons à son temps.

Mais ils l'ont eu lui...

Edward l'a remarqué trop tard, fuyant cette vérité qui le détruirait.

Et il est resté debout, regardant son fils, notre fils aîné partir me rejoindre.

Il a ravivé tous les démons les cauchemars de cette famille, ces démons que j'ai créés et que, jamais je n'aurais dû chatouiller, surtout quand on a un homme comme Edward.

Ma mère a fini par lâcher aussi et elle a rejoint mon père, fatiguée et épuisée de vivre seule.

Edward a eu raison de Jessica, ouvrant enfin les yeux sur la vérité de son monde.

Il a alors réinvesti son ancienne maison la nôtre, qu'il avait laissée à notre fils aîné à mon départ.

Il a fait de notre maison son nouveau départ.

Et moi, j'attends son dernier départ, pour enfin le revoir et lui faire part de mes regrets, et surtout lui demander pardon.

En attendant, de là où je suis je le regarde vivre les dernières années de sa vie, fière d'avoir épousé un homme aussi courageux que lui et je ne regrette qu'une chose : ne pas avoir eu le courage de le vivre.

FIN


End file.
